The present invention relates to devices for protecting the occupants of open hull boats from wind and spray while the boat is travelling at high speed. The present invention more particularly relates to a low cost, portable easily engaged and disengaged fabric-like windscreen constucted of corrosion-resistant materials.
The use of windshields and screens for the protection of occupants of vehicles including boats is known. Examples of foldable windscreen devices are shown in the following U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,094,049 issued to Barnes, 1,481,548 issued to Gongaware, 2,974,329 issued to Welsh and 4,488,750 issued to Gerber.
Protecting the occupants of open hull boats from the elements has likewise been the quest of many inventors. In addition to windshields and screens which are positioned across the bow of the boat, some of the devices that have been patented encompass a significant portion of the boat. Examples of some of these devices are found in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,308,109; 739,389 and 3,604,440.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,109 issued to C. A. Rundquist is a collapsible wind-spray shield which extends from the bow of the boat rearwardly along the sides of the hull, using a frame and a fabric cover. U.S. Pat. No. 739,389 issued to A. H. Castle is a storm hood and cover which completely encompasses the passenger's section of the boat from its bow through its stern, using a frame with a fabric cover. U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,440 issued to Benjamin L. Wilson is a boat canopy which completely encloses the bow of the boat and the passenger area, using a plurality of bow frames that fit in sockets with a flexible cover.
Additional patents have issued on the concept of an adjustable or collapsible boat frame and cover. U.S. Pat. No. 2,513,764 issued to K. L. Vonder Ahe is a portable folding top which encloses a portion of the passenger area of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,817,859 G. F. McCarthy, Jr. is a wind and spray shield which extends along the sides of the hull and attaches to the gunwale. U.S. Pat. No. 2,453,422 issued to W. D. Ellsworth is a detachable rowboat shelter. U.S. Pat. No. 2,864,391 issued to W. A. Stark is a boat hood. Both the boat hood of Stark and the shelter of Ellsworth are constructed of flexible material which is attached to the gunwale and enclose the bow of the boat.
Some of the devices have transparent windows to afford the occupants a lookout and often the devices are attached to the gunwale or hull of the boat. U.S. Pat. No. 2,308,109 for example issued to Rundquist and U.S. Pat. No. 3,604,440 issued to Wilson are illustrative of this feature.
One of the problems of these prior art devices is that they are complex having many interfitting parts which interact with one another when the device is engaged and disengaged. The large number of interfitting parts are needed to support the flexible fabric, but make for a costly structure difficult to assemble.
Another problem to users of the prior art devices is that some of the devices have many movable joints which can corrode and become immovable when exposed to salt spray. These devices require continuous maintenance.
Some of the patented devices above described are so complicated and have so many working parts that their cost of manufacture is much greater than the price of a small boat, rendering such a cover unusable for small boat owners.
Another problem of the prior art devices relates to the fact that many must be manufactured as part of the original windscreen and cannot be retrofitted to the millions of existing small open boats presently in use.
Yet another problem found in the prior art devices is the fact that frame supports and fabric surround their periphery. In the event of a boating accident where the passengers are thrown about, there is a likelihood of injury from impact with frame supports and windows.
Another problem with some of the patented devices relates to the fact that they require windows in the windshields for visibility which can become discolored and scratched during use; thus, visibility becomes obliterated over a period of time.
Another problem of the prior art devices is that most are installed around the periphery of the bow; thus, providing little or no protection to the operator of the boat who is located in the middle or rear section of the boat.
Yet another problem of some of the prior art windshield devices is that they have straight sides which do not conform to the configuration of the hull, as a result wind wipes around the sides and provides no protection from the elements, when the boat is in operation or even if the sportsmen are stranded.
Another problem experienced with the prior art canopy or hood devices is that they are generally flimsily secured at designated points along the gunwale of the boat. During high winds, the canopy can be torn loose and expose the occupants to the elements.
Yet another problem of some of the prior art devices such as the hoods and canopy is that the support ribs are collapsible and in the event the boat is capsized, the support ribs may collapse, causing the fabric coverings to entrap the occupants.
Yet another problem of some of the prior art devices is that they are cumbersome and do not fold into a size convenient for storage.
Yet another problem of the prior art devices is that they do not have means within which the boat's occupants can store sporting goods and personal items.